I love him but wait he's gay part 1
by mnwlucky
Summary: The fisrt part of the story where melody and mike meet .


**Chapter 1**

The summers air blew warmly through the small Californian city. Birdsong echoed across parks and neighborhoods, reflecting the good natured vibe from the people who lived there. Beyond a large golden hill, rested a large High School. Through the large wooden doors, students roamed the halls and chatted amongst themselves, sending the choir of student voices through the long halls. A light buzz signaled the beginning of classes as the students raced to their homerooms, ready to begin the lazy day.  
A young student, traversed the halls quickly, searching for her friend and finally came to rest at the large metal lockers near the music room.

- Hey Jessica. Melody's steel blue eyes peered at her friend in question.  
- Melody, where the hell have you been? Ive been looking everywhere for you. Well be late for drama class. She explained.  
Melody closed her locker and sighed with irritation.  
- Why cant you go to drama without me? You know how incredibly lazy I am.  
- I dont want to show up late by myself everyone will stare at me. She whined.

Jessica had always had this thing about people staring at her. She didn't do well in front of crowds and a drama class of fifteen people didn't exactly calm her nerves. Melody stared at her friend and raised a brow.  
- They're going to stare at you anyway.  
- Yeah but you'll be with me and it'll make me feel better. She smiled.  
- Jess, some day you'll have to do things on your own.  
- And on that day I will hang myself from the gym ceiling, lets go before we get into trouble.  
Melody was about to respond when someone turned the corner and walked towards them.  
- Hey Mike. Jessica greeted casually.

Melody kept her eyes to the floor and didn't look at him. Not that it was hard to look at him, he was very tall, tanned skin, dark eyes, and black spiked hair all in all, he was quite soft on the eyes. There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable and she liked to stay away from him for that exact reason.  
He gave a small smile and raised a brow.  
- You're late again? This is the millionth time this year. Miss Anderson is going to kick your ass. His voice was kind and warm, but still had a hint of warning.  
Jess glanced at Melody and frowned.  
- Well Miss Lazyass over here is procrastinating. I've been waiting for her for like fifteen minutes now.  
Mikes dark eyes trailed towards Melody and he blinked slowly. She could feel his eyes burning into her and she sighed uneasily.  
- What can I say? I hate drama. She muttered quietly.  
- Well pick up the pace ladies, Miss Anderson isn't going to wait all day. Shes giving us our parts for the summer play. He explained, more to Jessica than anyone else.  
She grumbled and lowered her eyes.  
- Dammit, I hate summer plays. She always finds the longest plays and gives me the hardest part.  
Mike shook his head with a slight chuckle.  
- Relax, Jess, I'm sure she'll give you the smallest part there is.

Melody remained quiet during all of this. Besides, she wasnt going to interfere in the conversation between two friends. _Thank God hes not my friend. I dont know how the hell Jessica does it._

- Did you get your part yet? Jessica asked.  
Mike shrugged slightly.  
- Nah, Anderson's handing out the parts during the last half of the period she says she giving us time to examine the play, blah, blah, blah.  
Jessica nodded and looked at Melody.  
- Shall we go?  
- Yeah, Melody muttered.  
- See you in drama Mikey. Jessica smiled.  
- See ya.

Melody waited until Mike was gone before she spoke.  
- Oh my God, how the hell can you stand that guy?  
Jessica frowned in question.  
- What do you mean?  
- I mean, how could you ever become friends with someone who's well you know?  
- No I dont know.  
Melody squinted slightly.  
- Someone who's gay.  
Jessica raised her eyes.  
- I guess I just never had a problem with it.  
- But... But hes into GUYS!  
- So are you.  
- But I'm female, he's not. It's disgusting.  
- You're just saying that because you don't know him. Mike's a nice guy.

Melody sighed inwardly as they walked towards the drama room.  
- I don't care how nice he is, he disgusts me.  
- Well he does'nt disgust me and that's a good sign.  
- Well you're odd. Melody muttered.  
- Because I don't have a problem with him being gay? Jessica asked with surprise.  
- Yeah. Don't you just find it a little bit creepy when he like checks out guys and stuff?  
- I've never really noticed.

They entered the drama room silently and took their seats around the stage. Miss Anderson frowned and squinted through her glasses as she stared at the two girl's who came to class late. Melody glanced at Mike who was seated across from her. She felt a sickness rising in her stomach as she looked at him. _Ugh, Jessica needs to wake up and smell the coffee that guy is sick._

- Melody, have you been listening to a word I just said?

She snapped her eyes towards Miss Anderson and swallowed hard. Consumed with thoughts of how disgusting Mike was, she hadn't heard the teacher speak to her. Jessica frowned slightly and looked at Melody.

- Uh, I was-.  
Daydreaming again. Melody, if you come to class late again, I'll have to send a report home with you. Now, class I have given you each your playbooks and now I want you all to go over it. Read it, summarize it and memorize it. I will be giving you your parts soon.  
Melody sighed with relief as Miss Anderson left them to their tasks. Jessica shook her head.  
- Jesus, next time pay attention.  
- I was just thinking okay? I'm sorry if I didn't hear Anderson scolding me. I have other things to worry about.  
- Like what?  
- Like having to be in the same class as that fag over there.  
Jessica frowned.  
- Hey come on, give the guy a little respect. He's been tortured about that for years.  
- The only reason he has respect now is because hes the captain of the basketball team. Melody explained quietly.  
Melody shook her head slowly and opened her playbook.  
- Let's just get to work.

After a while, Miss Anderson settled down her students and stared down at her clip board.  
- Alright class, I have your parts ready.

She began to read everyone their parts. Some smiles were shown and some frowns were as well.  
- Jessica, you will be the waitress.

Jessica smiled, knowing the waitress only had four lines at the most and didn't appear until the second last scene.  
- Melody, you will be the lead female, Christina.  
Jessica patted her on the back.  
- Good job, Miss Anderson must see some potential in you although I dont exactly know why.  
Melody frowned and slapped her arm.  
- Shut up. She laughed.  
- And for the part of lead male. Mike, you will be playing Zack.  
Melody's face paled. Mike raised a brow of uncertainty.

Uh, Miss Anderson, I dont think-.  
Michael, you need to step out of your comfort zone. I know how well you can act impress me.  
He frowned slightly and nodded. Jessica almost laughed.  
- Wow, you and Mike are the lead in the play. Didnt see that one coming.

Yeah especially since the lead male is supposed to be STRAIGHT. Melody whispered loudly.  
- Have fun. Jessica smiled.

Melody glanced at Mike and felt a sinking feeling in her heart. This was definitely going to be interesting

-Jessica, how the hell is this play going to work? I can't find the time to work on this with Mike.  
Jessica frowned slightly.  
- You CAN'T find the time or you WON'T find the time?  
- Look, I cannot work with Mike. Did you not read the end of the play? We're supposed to KISS okay? KISS.  
Jessica stared at Melody thoughtfully.  
- Yeah that may cause problems seeing as though hes gay and all. But the way I see it, you're not so there shouldn't be a problem.  
- Jess, I am NOT kissing a fag.  
- Stop calling him that.  
Melody rolled her eyes.  
- Fine...  
Jessica watched Melody's eyes brighten. Great, somethings up.  
- Jessica, you want to switch parts with me?  
- Hell no!  
- Why not?  
- I'm not kissing Mike.  
- But...but...  
- But no. He's my friend. Kissing him would be like kissing my brother. She shivered slightly at the concept.  
Melody grumbled angrily and crossed her arms.  
- So what, I'm just supposed to kiss someone I don't even know?  
Jessica smiled and grabbed her backpack.  
- No, you're going to spend some time with him. Besides, you're going to have to anyway if you want to rehearse your lines right.  
Melody stared at her friend desperately as she began to leave.  
- Oh and by the way, if you want to talk to him about this, he's out at the basketball court. Jessica explained casually.  
Melody lowered her eyes as she watched her friend leave.  
- Dammit. She muttered.

A light breeze ruffled Melody's hair as she slowly walked outside towards the basketball court. She found herself squinting slightly under the bright sun and stopped near the bike racks. Mike jumped up a little and with ease, threw the ball through the hoop. It bounced back to him and he grabbed it, setting himself up for another shot and again, missing the rim, the ball glided through. Melody marveled at how well he played. He looked like a perfectly normal seventeen year old. _Stop it Melody, if Jess heard you speaking like that she'd kill you. He is normal... just in his own way... gay way._  
- You're pretty good.  
Mike turned around slowly at the sound of her voice. He gripped the ball in his left arm and nodded.  
- I AM the captain.  
She leaned against the bike racks and stared at him.  
- Melody, right? he asked cautiously.  
She nodded a little.  
- So you've heard of me.  
- Jessica has mentioned a few things about you.  
- Like what?  
- Like how you're afraid of me.  
Melody frowned at his words. _She did, did she?_  
- I'm not afraid of you.  
- Then why are you standing so far away?  
- I don't like people.  
Mike sighed heavily and walked towards the bench.  
- Was there something you needed?  
Melody stared at him in thought.  
- Yeah, we're both the lead in the play. I don't know about you but I'm having some definite problems with that. She explained.  
- Why's that?  
- You're gay.  
Mike raised his eyes.  
- And that's a problem?  
She stepped a little closer to him.  
- Your character is straight.  
He stared at her with realization filling his dark eyes.  
- Oh, so you think I can't act straight.  
- I never said that.  
- But you were thinking it.  
Melody lowered her eyes. He smiled a little as he watched her dark eyes.  
- I don't bite, Melody.  
- I said I don't like people.  
- Do you always stand five feet away from people during a conversation? he asked.  
- Sometimes.  
- No, you don't.  
She sighed heavily. He was more irritating than she thought. She also hated the fact that he could see right through her.  
- Alright fine, I have a problem with you.  
- That took courage. He stated.  
She stared into his soft brown eyes.  
- Don't you feel the least bit insulted?  
He raised a brow in thought.  
- A few years ago I would have.  
- So what's changed?  
Mike sighed heavily under his breath.  
- What's changed is that I don't give a damn what people think about me. I'm allowed to live life my own way and if someone has a problem with that then they can go piss up a rope.  
Melody raised her eyes at his harsh words.  
- It sounds like a lot of people have a problem with you being gay.  
- I try not to let it affect me.  
- What about your parents?  
- Let's just say that they are much happier vacationing in Florida.  
She lowered her eyes slightly.  
- You're alone?  
- I dont mind it. It's much easier to study with an empty house. I like having my thoughts to myself rather than conversing with family about how my life is screwed up... according to them anyway.  
Melody approached him slowly.  
- Sounds like a pretty sad life.  
- For most people it would be... I guess it's better to be alone than harassed about my sexuality twenty four seven.  
Jessica was right, he had been harassed and tortured his entire life just because of how he was born. Melody somehow felt that he had been rejected many times by family and friends. Mike sighed lightly and squinted in the sun.  
- Besides, I don't blame you for the way you treat me. Judging by that crucifix around you're neck you're Catholic. You must have been raised in a conservative family. It's really not your fault the way you feel about me. We have different values and I respect that, even if you don't. Our society was built on discrimination just because of fear of the unknown. I have merely chosen to follow my own values and beliefs and if that means people frown at me because I'm gay then so be it, I could care less.  
Melody stared at him and noticed the basketball rolling away from them slowly. Mike stared at the ball and nodded.  
- Could you grab that please? he asked calmly as he sat himself up on top of the picnic table.  
Melody stared at the ball and then looked back at him. Mike's eyes softened.  
- Come on Melody, it's not contagious. He laughed.  
She frowned at her own silliness and retrieved the ball. Slowly, she walked towards him and stared down at the orange ball.  
- Mike look, I'm uh... I'm sorry I acted like a bitch. It was unfair and you seem like a pretty good guy and all.  
He smiled as she trailed off. Slowly, Melody handed him the ball and he grasped it, setting it down beside him.  
- No problem, I forgive you.  
- How the hell can you be so forgiving? I treated you like shit!  
His tanned face shone in the brightness of the sun.  
- I guess I'm just a nice guy.  
She stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. _Why is he being so nice to me?_  
- Well thanks. She muttered softly.  
They stared at each other for a long moment in silence. Melody reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out the playbook.

- Have you read the whole thing? Mike frowned a little.  
- No, I haven't really had time.  
- You are aware that we have to kiss during the last act right?  
His eyes seemed to widen slightly. Obviously, he hadnt known that. Sickness poured through his body.  
- Uh I wasnt really aware, no. He answered shakily. Melody nodded a little and handed him the book. He opened it and read the small scene. When he was done, he swallowed hard, closing the book.  
- Are you okay? she asked.  
- Yeah I'm fine... I just didnt know I had to do... THAT.  
- Well it says passionate kiss.  
He nodded and handed her back the book.  
- Oh boy.  
- You're going to freak out at the last possible minute of this play aren't you?  
Mike lowered his eyes.  
- Melody, I have to say I'm a little uncomfortable about kissing you.  
- You're uncomfortably about kissing me, or kissing a woman? She asked.  
- Kissing women.  
- Well I have to kiss you too so I'm in the same boat. She stated slowly.  
- Good point. He muttered.  
She stared at him and smiled a little.  
- I'm surprised that you don't have that accent.  
He raised a brow in question.  
- Accent?  
- Yeah you know, the lispy thing that gay men have... kind of makes them sound like women. You sound like a guy.  
A small smile curled around his lips.  
- It's not like I hang out at salons all day and streak my hair blonde.  
Melody chuckled under her breath.  
- To be honest with you, you don't even look gay.  
- Now there's a look? he asked lightly.  
- Yeah there is. Usually homos dress in bright colors, wear tight clothes you know, that sort of thing... dont even get me started on the blonde highlights.  
Mike laughed a little.   
- But you... you wear dark clothing, kind of baggy... dark hair... Jesus, do you love black?  
He stared at her for a long moment before answering.  
- How many gay men do you know that wear tight clothes and bright colors?  
- None. I watch a lot of TV.  
- Stop watching TV.  
- Sorry, Im stereotyping again arent I? she asked.  
He nodded a little and stood up.  
- Yeah.  
- Well, you just look so normal. Mike almost laughed.  
- I am normal.  
- But I mean, for a gay guy.  
- Should I take that as a compliment? he asked with uncertainty.  
- Not really. Dammit, I'm such a bitch. She scolded herself.  
He shook his head with a small laugh and walked towards the basketball court again. She followed him and grabbed the ball from his hands.  
- What are you doing? he asked with surprise.  
- Shooting that ball, what's it look like? He stared at her as she stepped back.  
- Aren't you a little too far to be shooting the ball?  
Melody frowned.  
- Believe it or not, I am strong enough to hurl this ball towards the hoop. Gay or straight, you men are all the same.  
She breathed and shook her head. He crossed his arms with a small smile.  
- Alright, go ahead.  
She rolled her eyes, stared at the hoop and chucked the ball towards it. It slid through the hoop flawlessly, despite the distance and bounced along the cement. She grabbed the ball and pushed it into Mikes chest. He grabbed it and frowned.  
- You look surprised Mike.  
- That was an amazing shot. He stated in disbelief.  
- Oh, did I impress the captain?  
He lowered his eyes with a smile.  
- Well done.  
Melody smiled and gripped her shoulder bag.  
- Look, we need to practice those lines sometime... meet me in the student lounge tomorrow morning

He stared at her as she began to walk away.  
- Nice meeting you Melody. He called.  
She nodded a little.  
- You too.  
Mike stared at the hoop in question and smiled. Shaking his head, he bounced the ball, threw it into the air and watched as it flew through the hoop. He knew that Melody was still uncomfortable around him because of his sexuality. It would take time for her to get used to him but he didn't see that as a problem. She was a nice girl... most of the time. Perhaps they both had something to learn from each other


End file.
